A softer side of Negaduck
by Coolio
Summary: Negaduck has a daughter? Learn what happend since the last time Negaduck and Darkwing saw each other and how they have to work together! this story is dated four years after the series


A softer side of Negaduck  
  
The only characters I own in this story, are Wanda, Duckling and the nurse, all the others are property of Disney. I hope you enjoy this story and send me your reviews.  
  
  
  
"No? What do you mean no!" Goslyn ordered, "I mean no," Drake snapped back, "look Gos, you cannot come with us and that is final!"  
  
Darkwing and Launchpad were getting ready to go solve a major crisis of crime on the bad part of St. Canard.  
  
"Goslyn, would you quit bugging me, you asked me a million times, 'can I go solve crimes in the bad part of town with you?' and my answers have all been the same, so why don't you just give up?"  
  
"Duh, because I don't give up that easily, you should know that, I've only been your daughter for about four years!" Drake just rolled his eyes at her and turned to Launchpad, " alright, Launchpad, let's get dangerous!"  
  
Drake kissed Goslyn good-bye and went off with Lanchpad. Once they were gone, Goslyn just sat down in disgust, "this is nuts," she grumbled. "Every time Dad and Launchpad go off, they leave me at home, how the heck I'm I suppose to grow," all of a sudden, Goslyn got an idea, "Dad said I couldn't go with them, but he didn't say I couldn't go off alone." Goslyn locked up, got on her bike and set off for the bad part of town.  
  
Around 8:30 p.m., Goslyn was on the cliff, overlooking the scary streets. She parked her bike and started heading down the hill, but she stumbled over a rock and crashed right in to a girl who was standing under a streetlight. Both of them got up, dusted themselves off and turned toward each other, Goslyn shrieked as she saw the girl staring at her with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you, weakling?" The girl screeched at Goslyn. Goslyn just looked the girl up and down with scared eyes: the girl had black, lovely, brushed hair. Also, she wore a blue and white plaid skirt, a tan tank-top and a pair of black and white platform shoes; the girl looked about 12, Gosling's age, she had dark brown eyes and seemed to be very pretty.  
  
The girl noticed Goslyn staring at her, "I'll ask you again," she said coldly, "who are you and what are you doing here?" Goslyn saw the girl bracing her knuckles and decided to speak up. "M-my name is Goslyn," Goslyn stuttered, "and my dad came down here to solve crimes, I came down here to help him."  
  
At this, the girl stood up straight and in a calmer voice, asked, "you're dad solves crimes, is he a cop?"  
  
"Will," Goslyn started, "he isn't actually a cop, he's more of a one-duck crime fighting machine, he's Darkwing Duck." The girl's eyebrows suddenly perked up, "did you just say, Darkwing Duck?" the girl asked,  
  
"Yeah, so?" Goslyn asked.  
  
"So," the girl started, "Darkwing Duck is a coward, my father told me!" At this point, gave Goslyn a more serious look.  
  
For a while, Goslyn was against a wall, but then she became angry, "My father is not a coward," Goslyn cried, "he's a brave and strong crime- fighter," then Goslyn took a swing at the girl. The girl fell down on the concrete and then stared at Goslyn, furiously; she got up and pushed her down.  
  
They started screaming and rolling around on the ground, all of a sudden, a voice boomed from the shadows. "Will, will, will," the voice said, "looks like we got ourselves a couple of street mice," then all of a sudden, Liquidator came out. "Hey, Duckling," he said in a cold voice, smiling at the brave- looking girl, "how's your dad?"  
  
"He's fine," Duckling answered, Goslyn looked Duckling's way, even though Duckling was in Liquidator's face, Goslyn could still see that Duckling was scared. "Listen, LD," Duckling said, trying to act tough, "you better get out of here, if my dad catches you, he's going to be mad," she yelled.  
  
"Oh, we're so scared," Megavolt said, coming out and grabbing Duckling from behind. Goslyn got scared and started stepping back, all of a sudden, she felt Bushroot's body sneak up to hers.  
  
"Hey, hey, guys," Bushroot started to say, " look who we have here, it's a two-for-one special, Negaduck's and Darkwing Duck's daughter's!"  
  
"Negaduck's daughter?" Goslyn started to whisper to herself, "That's impossible!" Then she slowly turned her head toward Duckling, she noticed Duckling had slowly turned her head towards her as well, at this moment, Goslyn could see it. Goslyn could see the dark, brown eyes, the high cheekbones and the long beak, Duckling was breathing heavily against Megavolt; Duckling swallowed hard, she knew what Goslyn was thinking.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with these two?" Quackerjack asked, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Let's just get rid of them," Liquidator said, he pulled out a knife.  
  
Perspiration came dripping out of the two girls' pores; Liquidator held the knife up higher, all of a sudden, Darkwing Duck raced between him and the girls. "I don't think so, Liquidator!" Darkwing yelled.  
  
"Get out of my way, Deadwing Duck!" Liquidator cried.  
  
"You, first!" Darkwing Duck yelled back, then he shin- kicked the knife out of Liquidator's hand, Quackerjack and Bushroot loomed in closer, then all of a sudden, a dark figure jumped in front of Duckling. "Negaduck?" Megavolt shirked.  
  
"In the feathers." Negaduck replied with a sly smile; Duckling was shivering behind him.  
  
"Get out of here, Negaduck, this isn't your fight!" Megavolt yelled at him.  
  
"The heck it isn't, that's my daughter!" Negaduck yelled back. Just then, Negaduck gave a back kick to Megavolt.  
  
"Negaduck?!" Darkwing cried in surprise, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey," Negaduck replied, in a serious voice, "you're not the only one with a daughter!"  
  
Darkwing shrugged and turned back to Liquidator, Negaduck did the same to Megavolt; as Launchpad did to Bushroot. They all started fighting and pretty soon, Liquidator and the others started running.  
  
Darkwing just stood there confused and staring at Negaduck, finally, he decided to approach him. "Uh, Negaduck," Darkwing said, still with caution, "I saw that you came to help us, maybe we can stop being enemies and start being friends, you think?"  
  
After this, Darkwing held out a hand towards Negaduck.  
  
Negaduck looked at Darkwing, but grabbed his hand and gave him a back flip. "You and I will never be friends," Negaduck said, looking down at Darkwing, "We will always be enemies!"  
  
Darkwing Duck stood up and brushed himself off, "If you still hate me, why did you help us?" Darkwing asked.  
  
Negaduck gave a deep breath, then took Duckling by his side, "I already told you, you're not the only one who has a daughter!"  
  
"Why were they after your daughter, what happened to the Fearsome Five?" Darkwing asked, curiously.  
  
Negaduck gave a deep breath, then looked at Darkwing, seriously; "About two years ago," Negaduck started to explain, "you banished us from the good part of St. Canard, after we blew up S.U.S.H, it costs the city millions to repair. Anyway, after you did that, we went to bank robbing down in this part of the city; we were ruthless and enraged. We knocked over the First National Bank and stole over $995,000,000,000, but when we came to our hideout to split it up, I saw the money and then all of a sudden, I became greedier than ever. The guys got mad at me for trying to take every last cent, so they been after me and my family ever since."  
  
"Wow," was all Darkwing could say, he actually felt sorry for Negaduck, "We're through here, then, Negaduck!"  
  
All of a sudden, they heard yawning below them, it was Goslyn and Duckling, it was 9:30 p.m. and they were tired.  
  
"I agree," Negaduck replied, they both held they're daughters' hands firmly and headed in different directions.  
  
As soon as Darkwing got home, he was very upset with Goslyn, "I told you to stay at home, you could have been killed, now go up to your room!" Drake scolded, pointing upstairs; Goslyn went up, stomping.  
  
Across town, Duckling was getting hers, "Duckling, this isn't like you," Negaduck started, "you know better than to go out after dark, these streets are dangerous!" "I know Dad," Duckling replied, "I'm sorry, I went off."  
  
Negaduck sighed and took Duckling into his arms, "I know you miss your mom," Negaduck started, "it was sad 5 months ago, when she died, that dirty Liquidator drowned her in the sewer."  
  
Negaduck tighten his fist as he thought of that terrible night, "she wouldn't want you to cry." Negaduck said, lovingly.  
  
Negduck gave Duckling a glass of water and sent her to bed, then he sat down to remember his wife. He fell asleep in the middle of the night, accidentally.  
  
Early the next morning, Negaduck woke up at a knock on his door; he opened it to see a very angry Darkwing Duck.  
  
"You weasel of a duck," Darkwing started shouting, punching Negaduck in the abdominal area, "what did you do with my Goslyn!"  
  
"I didn't do anything with her," Negaduck sputtered out, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," Darkwing Duck ordered, Launchpad coming up quickly behind him. " This morning, Launchpad went to wake Goslyn up to go to school, but unfortunately, Goslyn wasn't there, I know that Goslyn is a little mischievous, but she'll never try to ditch school!"  
  
Negaduck looked at him, surprisingly, "And you think that I took her, that is so ridiculous, I don't even know where you really live!"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Darkwing said, remembering, then he turned impatient again, "so if you didn't take her, who did?" Darkwing asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know," Negaduck replied, doing the same, " who do I look like, Mr. I-have-all-the-answers?" At this point, Negaduck asked Launchpad to go check on Duckling; Launchpad came running down in a panic. "She's not in her room, she's been kidnapped!"  
  
Negaduck and Darkwing both looked at Launchpad in concern, "they left this," Negaduck took the note from Launchpad, it read:  
  
NEGADUCK,  
  
AT THIS POINT, WE FIGURE DARKWING IS THERE AND WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU, WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTERS, THEY'RE BEING HELD AT THE OLD WATER WORKS (YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS)! ANYWAY, THIS RANSOM NOTE ISN'T FOR MONEY OR ANYTHING, IT'S FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE PERSONAL, IT'S FOR YOU GUYS. WE WANT TO GET RID OF YOU GUYS FOR GOOD, YOU DOUBLE CROSSED US FOR THE LAST TIME AND WE JUST PLAIN HATE DARKWING DUCK, SO WE WILL TRADE YOUR DAUGHTERS FOR YOU TWO. IF IT'S A DEAL, COME TO THE WAREHOUSE AT NOON TODAY!  
  
-THE FEROCIOUS FOUR  
  
Negaduck was so angry, he started shaking and all of a sudden, he started ripping the note up.  
  
After seeing that Negaduck calmed down, Darkwing decided to speak, "Who are the Ferocious Four?" He asked.  
  
Negaduck looked toward Darkwing, "They're Liquidator and the rest of the ex- Fearsome Five," Negaduck grumbled, "they changed their name after I left."  
  
Negaduck went on to tell them how his life changed since the last time he saw Launchpad and Darkwing. He explained that Wanda (his wife who died), himself and Duckling moved with the Fearsome Five to the bad part of town when Darkwing kicked them out of the uptown. Wanda was always a good girl, but Negaduck loved her anyway; Wanda and Duckling were the most important people in the world to Negaduck. Negaduck didn't only leave the Fearsome Five because of the money thing, but because Wanda wanted him to, Negaduck went on to own about 15 pool halls and 3 casinos and became a great businessman. After Liquidator killed Wanda, Duckling was Negaduck's whole world, he made a great living for them, but he never forgot his wife.  
  
"Gee, that's too bad, Negaduck," Launchpad said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yeah," Darkwing agreed, looking at a family picture, Darkwing actually looked like he was going to cry. "Will," Darkwing said a few minutes later, "if you're willing to call it truce for a little while, I'll help you get Duckling back." Negaduck turned toward Darkwing and smiled, "I'll help you get Goslyn back too." A little bit later, they started heading out the door.  
  
Darkwing suddenly saw that one of the tires on the Ratcatcher became flat, so Negaduck suggested they take his 1994 black Mustang convertible.  
  
"This is totally amazing," Darkwing Duck told Negaduck, as he eyed all the things in the car: it had a 10 CD revolving player, 4-way air conditioning, automatic shift and 5-way adjustable seats.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pretty neat car," Negaduck replied, "and it only cost me about 6 grand."  
  
Darkwing suddenly remembered something he was going tell Negaduck before they left the house, "You know something Negaduck, your house looks pretty good for a ex-harden, psychopathic criminal's home."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the nice complement," Negaduck said, sarcastically. Darkwing just grinned at him.  
  
On the way there, Negaduck explained that the Fearsome Five's hideout used to be the Mighty Water Works, which's how Negaduck knew all about "the old water works."  
  
Across town, the Ferocious Four were waiting, impatiently for the victims' fathers.  
  
"Where are they," Liquidator said, pacing back and forth, "they should have been here by now!" he shouted.  
  
"Relax, boss," Bushroot said, being pretty calm, "they'll be here in a few minutes, they probably got caught up in traffic." Liquidtor just stared at him.  
  
"I thought you weren't concerned for these girls." Quackerjack said, pointing to Duckling and Goslyn; Duckling and Goslyn were just sitting there, shivering.  
  
"I'm not, I just hate to think of the mess we're going to make when we finally have to kill them, because they're fathers are too stupid to show up on time!" Liquidator yelled.  
  
At this time, Megavolt started heading out the door, "I'm going to get myself a soda, anyone else want one?" Before anyone could answer, a voice suddenly boomed out.  
  
" I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the weirdo who sits next to you on the bus, I am Darkwing Duck,"  
  
As everybody stared in surprise towards Darkwing and Launchpad, another voice boomed out, this one was deeper.  
  
"I am the deepest terror that flaps in the darkest night, I am the shopping cart that screeches across your floor, I am Negaduck!"  
  
Negaduck came out of the shadows and all three stared at the Ferocious Four with anger, finally Darkwing Duck spoke, "Let our daughters go!" he ordered.  
  
"Sorry guys," Liquidator said with an evil smile, "but your about ½ a minute late," he took out a gun.  
  
At first, he pointed the gun both to Duckling and Goslyn, but then he slowly moved toward Duckling.  
  
"You know," Liquidator said to Negaduck with an evil smile and chuckle, "Darkwing Duck may be annoying, but you, you double crossed us, so I think you should suffer more."  
  
At this point, Negaduck stepped in, "You hurt her one bit and I'll kill everyone of you," Negaduck growled,  
  
"Oh yeah," Liquidator replied happily, "Let's just see how tough you really are." Liquidator pointed the gun straight to Duckling and pulled the trigger.  
  
At this point, Negaduck jumped right in front of Duckling. "Dad!" Duckling cried, as she saw the injured body of Negaduck fall against the floor, Duckling ran straight to his side; Goslyn following close behind her.  
  
"Get behind us, kids," Darkwing called to them, Darkwing and Launchpad started fighting as soon as they saw Negaduck's body.  
  
A few minutes later, they heard police sirens coming; Darkwing, Negaduck and Launchpad decided to call the police in advance.  
  
The cops called the hospital and they rushed Negaduck straight over to the emergency room. At about 9:00 the next morning, Negaduck slowly opened his eyes, "wh-where am I?" he started to ask. "Hush, Negaduck," Darkwing said quietly, "how do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible," Negaduck replied, putting a hand to his head, then he turned toward Duckling. "Oh, my gosh!" Negaduck cried, as he embraced his daughter, tightly, "Duckling, are you alright, honey? Are you alright?" Negaduck repeated, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm alright, Daddy," Duckling replied, tears in her eyes also; "I'm alright!"  
  
After a few minutes, Darkwing, Launchpad and Goslyn all made their way over to the side of Negaduck's bed.  
  
"Uh, Negaduck," Darkwing started, "I know that we went through a lot yesterday, so I'm going to ask you one last time, are we still enemies, or friends now?"  
  
At this point, Darkwing Duck held his hand toward him.  
  
Negaduck hesitated for a few minutes, then he became very serious again. " I can't," Negaduck replied, everyone staring at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, Darkwing, I just can't let go of our past!"  
  
Darkwing nodded his head in understanding, but as they were making there way out, Darkwing slowly turned his head back toward Negaduck.  
  
"Hey, Negs," Darkwing started to say, "do you think we'll be enemies, forever?"  
  
Negaduck slowly lifted his head up and looked Darkwing straight in to his eyes, "I don't know, Darkwing, I hope not."  
  
Darkwing, Launchpad and Goslyn made their way out of the room, but, all of a sudden, Duckling came running up behind Goslyn.  
  
"Hey, Goslyn," Duckling started, Goslyn turned herself around to face her, " I just wanted to say, thanks for saving my Dad, all of you," Duckling said, looking up towards Darkwing and Launchpad with happy tears in her eyes.  
  
" No, problem," Darkwing said gently to her, then Launchpad and him lowered themselves down and gave her a tiny hug. Duckling and Goslyn gave each other a hug in friendship, and both returned to their dads.  
  
After the Mallard family left, the nurse came in to Negaduck's room,  
  
Negaduck could hardly believe his eyes when he saw her, she looked almost exactly like his late wife. The nurse had the same shiny, raven like hair, big, beautiful eyes and feathers as white as snow and as soft as pillows. When Negaduck asked her name, she simply answered, "Wanda."  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
